When I Miss You
by NothatRose
Summary: Things happens when Michael and Maria misses one another.


**Author's Note** : Hey,…. I have another 10 scenes of Michael and Maria. Interested?

A special thanks to **ValentineBabe, KindredKandies and candysteffi** for your reviews. Thanks to everyone that read it.

**Summary** : What happens when Mr Guerin and Miss DeLuca misses each other. Ok, ok, Michael and Maria. Mr Guerin and Miss DeLuca sounds so ..er…adult.

**Disclaimer** : Roswell. *Well Ros, you don't own it Honey.*

**xox**

**One :**

"**W**hat you've got there Michael?"

"What? Max! Nothing." He quickly pushed his hand into his pocket.

"Michael?" Max gave him a side glance.

Groaning, Michael pulled his hand out of his pocket and took out a small alien. "It's just a key chain. Maria must have left it in my pocket before we…"

"Michael. Why don't you talk to her?"

Looking at his friend and brother, Michael pursed his lips and shook his head. Hearing the bell, he mumbled, "The bell. Gotta get to class."

"You ok?" Max grabbed his shoulder.

"Peachy." He gave a tight smile and walked away.

When he walked into class, Maria was already in it. The only available seat was behind her. Keeping his eyes averted, he slouched down on to the seat. He kept his eyes down the whole time. To look up meant looking straight into her nape. To be staring straight into her soft and smooth skin that was under her short and soft blonde hair. He had missed fingering those short curls for days.

Tilting his head meant he'll be looking at her profile. Her long lashes. Her adorable pixie nose. Her soft candy colored lips. And worst of all, to be looking at his favorite spot: That tender and delicious area just slightly behind her ear. How he had missed placing his lips on that small spot and hearing her moaned his name.

Her presence clouded his senses that he couldn't even remember what class he was in. When the bell rang, he ran out even before it had finished ringing.

As soon as he locked himself in a cubicle in the restroom, he took out the contents of his pocket. Putting back the key chain in, he held a small vial in his palm. Opening it, he took a sniff. His senses came alive. He saw flashes and tried to hold on to them as much as he could. Leaning back against the wall, he took a few more sniffs before finally able to let his body relax.

He pocketed the vial and left the restroom for his next class.

She was also in it. But this time he was more in control. Thanks to the vial of Cypress Oil in his pocket. If he can't be with her at least he still has something of her scent. He has to be a wall. To be in control. To be strong and not falter. He was positive that she could not sway or entice him in any way that would bring his wall crumbling down. He smirked with confidence.

That was until he saw how short her skirt was that day.

**xox**

**Two :**

"**W**hat are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Maria sniffed.

"Making yourself sick?" Max handed Maria another piece of tissue.

"Girlfriend, I'm trying to cure me from missing you-know-who."

"By eating coconut pie smothered with Tobasco?"

"What's your point?" Maria drank a tall glass of water and rubbed her eyes of tears.

"My point is, even we Aliens do not smother a piece of pie with two bottles of Tobasco."

"I'm trying to get the right combination. The right taste." She took another bite of the pie after adding a few more drops of the sauce.

"What taste?"

"Michael." She gulped down more water.

"Huh?"

Maria rolled her eyes and drank more water before explaining between sniffles and fanning her burning tongue.

"When we kiss, he has this special taste. I just wanna replicate that taste, and then maybe I won't have to crave for his kiss. Or miss him so much. And Oh My God his kiss! His lips!" She groaned.

"Maria it's just a.."

She reached out and grab Max shirt and shook him. "It's not a just A kiss Max! It's HIS kiss! MICHAEL'S! My SPACEBOY!" She yelled.

Max slapped her hands away and pushed his chair further from hers.

She sighed and dropped her face in her hands. "I figure if I can just get the right proportion…..combination…taste.."

"I don't think you are ever gonna get the proportion right."

"Why?" She scooted her chair nearer.

"There's an ingredient missing." He scooted his chair further.

"What?" She stood.

"Not what. But, who." Max stood and moved behind his chair.

"Spaceboy!" Maria slapped her forehead. " Ugghhh! I miss him so much! His touch. His taste. His smell." She dropped down on her chair again. "I don't have anything that's his anymore. My Mom washed the shirt he left at my place. I don't even have the empty tube from his gel anymore!" She wailed.

"Hey don't cry. Tell you what, I have the sleeping bag that her uses whenever he is at my place. Maybe …. Wait where are you going? Maria!"

"To your place! That sleeping bag is mine!"

**xox**

**Three :**

**M**aria was driving the Jetta when she saw Michael on his bike coming down the road. She signaled him and stopped by the curb. He made a U-turn and stopped beside her window.

"Maria?"

"Hey Spaceboy." She answered him cheerfully.

Despite his frown her kissed her offered lips through the open window before asking, "What are you doing out driving at 3 in the morning?"

"I…"

"Do you know you're in your pajamas?" He pulled the strap of her tank top playfully.

"Yes." She smirked and winked.

"Just where are you going Maria?"

"I miss you Michael. I was coming to you. You?"

"Ditto."

"Michael? Why are you in your guard uniform?"

**xox**

**Four :**

"**Y**ou look really tired Chica."

"I know. I haven't been sleeping well."

"Look it's kind of slow today, why don't you go back there and take a short nap?"

"But Liz.."

"Go. I'll wake you up."

"Thanks."

Maria entered the break room and saw Michael at one end of the couch. He must be on his break too. His eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly. He seemed asleep but be was frowning. Looking down at him, Maria's eyes started to tear as she realized how close yet so far he is. She missed him so much. Since he said goodbye after telling her that he loves her, she hadn't been sleeping well. And that was three months ago.

She thought of going to take a nap in the Jetta but it was raining outside. There was still space at the other end of the couch. Her tired body could just curl up there for a few minutes, she decided. Kicking off her shoes, Maria gingerly sat on the couch, rested her head on her arm and curled her legs under her. She felt relaxed having Michael near her. She fell asleep immediately.

Michael was startled a few minutes later when he felt a kick. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Maria asleep at the other end of the couch. Her leg which must have kicked him rested across his knees. His eyes traveled up her body to rest his gaze on her face. She may be sleeping but there was a frown on her angelic face. He missed her so much.

His first instinct was to get up and leave. But he hadn't felt this relax and or at ease since he said goodbye to her. He hadn't been sleeping well for about three months. It was like a part of him was missing. Sighing, he gently lifted her legs and moved himself to a more comfortable position. Laying her legs higher across his thighs, he slouched lower on the couch, rested his head along the back and resumed sleeping with his hands on her knees.

Max came into the café looking for Michael. Liz told him that his friend could be in the break room. Max headed through the door and came out two seconds later to pull Liz in.

"Max. What..?"

Max pointed to the couch. Liz jaw dropped.

Michael and Maria were sleeping while holding on to one another. Michael's arms were around her small frame, hugging her as he would a pillow. His face was tucked under her chin. Maria's head was angled and her nose was in his hair. Her left hand cuddled his head close to her neck while the fingers of her right hand entwined with his. Her legs were trapped between his. They appeared to be in deep sleep. Michael was snoring softly.

Max called Michael's name a few times and was surprised to see Maria's reaction.

"Shhh.. Let my Spaceboy sleep." She mumbled. She placed a kiss on his forehead and gently caressed Michael's hair and pulled him closer. He burrowed his face deeper into her neck. Maria moaned and fell back into deep sleep.

Liz and Max exchanged looks. Liz took a deep breath and called Maria's name.

Suddenly Michael raised his hand towards them. Palm open. His eyes were still closed. It was as if he was protecting Maria even in his sleep. Max recognized that sign and quickly pushed Liz behind him.

"Michael stop!" Max rushed. "Ok. Alright. We'll let Maria sleep."

Michael lowered his hand and hugged Maria closer. He started snoring again.

Max was about to pull Liz back to the main café when his girlfriend signaled him to wait. Reaching for a blanket at the end of the couch, she stood over her two sleeping friends and covered them with it.

"You think they'll be ok?" Max whispered to her as she got back to his side.

Looking at the two sleeping with such a serene and peaceful look on their faces, Liz smiled, "They'll be ok. As long as they have each other, they'll be alright."

**xox**

**Five :**

"**M**aria, you don't know how much I've miss it."

"Your bad, Spaceboy. It wasn't me who chose to stay away."

"I know." He said sadly.

"And you realize now, how often you could have gotten it if you had not stayed away?"

"Are you gonna make me beg?" He let his hands slide down her arms to interlock his fingers with hers.

"Just how much do you miss it?" She squeezed his fingers.

"Will you kick my ass if I say I missed it more than you?"

"MICHAEL!" She pushed his hands away.

Michael grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her. Chuckling, he nuzzled her neck and whispered huskily in her ear.

"I'm kidding Baby. I may have missed the Jetta but it's you who I missed more." He nipped her neck before adding, "And love."

"So, are you planning on abducting me anytime soon?" Maria smirked while dangling her keys in front of his face.

**xox**

**Six :**

**K**yle was eating at the bar counter while talking to Maria when suddenly Michael burst out from the kitchen.

"Spaceboy!" She turned and squealed.

"Hey Baby! You missed me?" Michael enveloped her into his arms and lowered his head to nuzzle her neck.

Maria cupped his jaw and started to place little kisses all over his face, punctuating each kiss with a husky "Miss you."

Michael groaned and added his own declaration of how much he missed her.

"You were gone so long." Maria pouted while resting her forehead on his.

"I didn't mean to. I was delayed." He gently cupped her face and captured her lips.

"I know. Still, I missed you."

"Wanna show me how much?" Michael suggested in her ear. "Or would like me to show you, Maria?"

"Promise?" She whispered before taking a nip of his lower lip.

"Absolutely promise." He sealed the promised with a kiss that emitted a moan from her.

"You wanna get out of here?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yeah. My job's all done." He placed her arms around his neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"I was hoping you'll say that." She stepped closer and moved her hips against his. "I really missed you Michael."

Michael lowered his head intending to kiss his girlfriend senseless but was interrupted by a not so discreet cough. Turning towards the sound, he saw Kyle grinning at him.

"Maybe you two wanna get a room? I'm trying to eat here." Kyle pointed towards his plate.

"Shut up Valenti." Michael glared at him.

"Michael, be nice." Maria pulled his chin to face her. "Kyle kept me company while you were busy."

"Yeah but he was also the reason why I was delayed." He pouted and pointed to Kyle.

"I'm sorry Bro. But I was hungry!" Kyle whined.

"Well next time, try to come in before closing. Then I won't have to start up the kitchen again."

"You make the nicest Fries, Michael. Thank you." Kyle playfully batted his eyes at the annoyed Alien.

"Eat up fast Valenti or I swear I'll push them down your throat!" Michael growled and took a few fries of Kyle's plate and shared them with Maria.

"In a hurry to the Love Pod?" Kyle taunted him.

"Kyle…" Maria warned him when she felt her boyfriend's arm tensed under her fingers.

"What? I was just trying to have some fun. It's my birthday today. Not that anyone care. I'm entitled to have fun."

Maria and Michael gave him their best wishes. Then, Maria looked up to her boyfriend and gave him her best smile while gently caressing his chest. Michael frowned and shook his head.

"No Maria no." He growled.

"Awww .. Please Spaceboy. Just a little one. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"But Maria ….." He whined.

"Please? For me?" She placed kisses on his chest.

Seeing the exchange, Kyle ." He sighed and put his fork down. "I better go. You guys have fun." He took out some money and placed them on the counter. "Night."

"Valenti wait." Michael called out, sounding defeat.

"Naah, you guys have plans."

Maria walked to Kyle's side and threw her arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry about it. Michael and I don't care where we are or what we do, just as long as we as are together."

"Don't have to convince me. You guys can't keep your grubby hands off each other. If I hadn't interrupted, you two would probably be doing in on this counter right now."

"Spaceboy maybe tall, but this counter is just too high and narrow." Maria smiled and winked at Kyle.

"Oh Eeuwww! People eat on this you know!" Kyle looked between his two friends.

Michael reached across the counter to grab Maria's neck to pull her for a kiss before he glanced at Kyle and growled, "You owe me Valenti." Then he made his way back to the kitchen.

"What is he talking about?" He asked Maria.

"He is baking you a cake."

"You kidding me?"

"No. We do it all the time."

"This cake baking thing? Is it for real or it is an excuse for some deranged sex thing? Not that I'm against such things, which I'm so deprived of. I mean, are you guys really baking cakes or just playing with whipped cream? I bet it will look great on you but Michael….?"

Maria slapped his shoulders.

"What? I told you I'm not gay!"

"Maria!" Michael called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah Spaceboy?"

"I need a hand Honey. You know I can't do this alone. And drag Birthday Boy's ass in here. We might as well make use of him."

Leaning towards Maria, Kyle whispered, "If he is holding a can of Whipped Cream with his pants down, I'm outta here."

Leaning towards Kyle, Maria whispered back, "If he is holding a can of Whipped Cream with his pants down, I'll personally kick your ass outta here."

**xox**

**Seven :**

"**M**iss me?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Coz I love to see you when you freak out. Like now. Really hot Spaceboy."

"Maria."

"Love it when you growl. Really sexy."

"What are you trying to do to me?"

"I wanna see if your whacked powers could strip your shirt off you."

"Maria. Only you have the power to do that."

"Only your shirt?"

"My soul too. Don't leave me again."

"Never. I told you we are together in this."

"Aren't you gonna miss your Mom?"

"Definitely. But she told me to follow my heart. It'll take me home."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For taking you away from home."

"I am home Michael. With you."

"What about your Mom Maria?"

"My Mom loves me too much to see me hurt. She loves you too and can't bear to see you be taken away from the only one thing that you ever loved."

"We'll find a way to see her. I promise."

"My Mom also said to hit you with a newspaper if you ever say that. "

"What?"

"Michael, the reason why she was willing to let me go is coz she knows you'll keep me safe. Anyway, we Deluca women have found a way to stay in touch."

"Wait. Does she know that I'm an alien?"

"She does. I told her all about you. Jim helped."

"She freaked?"

"Understatement."

"When?"

"After the Prom."

"So long ago?"

"Yup."

"Does she know about us?"

"Us what? Dancing? Going for movies? Jumping off speeding cars? Having matching tattoos?"

"We've never jumped off any speeding cars. And we do not have matching tattoos."

"Okay. What was the question?"

"Maria."

"She knows it was your growling that got me hot and bothered and can't stop myself from sleeping with you. Not just sleeping but ssssllleeeeep with you."

"MARIA!"

"Looking hot Spaceboy."

"Maria."

"She knows about the sleeping but not the growling."

"She's gonna kill me."

"As long as you don't ever leave me alone, she's not gonna kill you."

"I won't ever leave you."

"Good. Now about your question of me missing you?"

"What about it?"

"Wanna me to you show how much I've missed you?"

"Now?"

"Why you have a spaceship to catch?"

**xox**

**Eight :**

"**I** miss you, Michael."

"I know. But don't."

"Ok."

"Because I'm a soldier and … Wait! What? What did you say?"

"I said, Ok."

"WHAT? No! No. You're not supposed to say that! How could you just say ok, just like that? There's got to be more than just 'ok'. You always have something to say. You talk. You talk a lot. Always. You always have something to say. You just cannot say 'ok'. You can't!"

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Nothing."

"Ok."

"WHAT? No! No! No! It's not ok. What's wrong with you Maria? You left me messages. Tons of messages all summer long. And now, all you have to say is 'ok'? Aren't you just a bit curious? You are always curious and want to know why? Why not now? Why do you just say 'ok' like you don't care? You should be.."

"Guerin!"

"WHAT! Guerin? Baby, you've haven't called me that since, since… I can't even remember the last time you called me that. You cannot mean to call me that. It's always Spaceboy, remember? Or Michael. Maria, Baby, Sweetie, you always call me Michael, remember? You know it drives me crazy every time you say my name with that voice and lips of yours. Maria you cannot…"

"Do you miss me?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"What? Noooo! How could you say… Did you say 'ok'? Hang on. Is that a good 'ok' or a bad 'ok'? What? What do you mean? Maria? What are you…"

"Shhh…shhh.. . Do you still wanna play a chick-less soldier or a soldier who has a chick waiting for you at home a Snapple and a foot rub?"

"Just a Snapple and a foot rub?"

"A carton of Snapple. More than just a foot rub. Plus I let you do that thing you love to do which usually ended up with me screaming your name and the neighbours banging on the wall."

"I haven't heard from neighbours for a long time."

"So. It's ok for me to miss you as much as you miss me?"

"Yeah."

"And Spaceboy?"

"Yes Maria?"

"Nothing. I just miss saying your name."

"Promise to say it often?"

"Ok."

"WHAT?"

"Michael, don't start."

**xox**

**Nine :**

"**W**hat are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah."

"Michael what's wrong? I thought you'd be waiting for me at the Crashdown?"

"Yeah. But I don't wanna miss you any more than I have too."

"Michael?"

"I didn't know if you would be going to the Crashdown or straight to your home or my apartment. And I don't want to waste any more time waiting or looking for you."

"So you decided to park your bike in the middle of the road and wait for me."

"Told you I didn't want to miss you. When everyone disappeared just now, you were the first one on my mind."

"You had Courtney."

"I never have Courtney, Maria. I only have you."

"You sure made it look that way."

"I only care about you."

"Yeah but she is still your Mikey G number one fan."

"She killed herself."

"Michael… I'm sorry."

"I know. I'm sorry too. Not about Courtney. Yes, about Courtney. I mean, yeah, I'm sorry that she killed herself. But I'm sorry that I hurt you with her. Not that I was with her. But you know, you seeing me and her. There's nothing. I felt nothing for her, I swear. And nothing happened. Whatever you saw…"

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

"You want to start over?"

"Huh? Did we break up?"

"I don't know. But do you want to start over?"

"You mean all over again? Right from the beginning?"

"Actually our beginning was not too bad. I was lying on the ground and I let you placed your hand on my chest."

"You gonna let me do that again?"

"Posssibly. But I'm not gonna be lying down on this hot tarmac!"

"How about our bed?"

"I was thinking of my tub at home. MICHAEL! What are you doing? Put me down!"

"With a suggestion like that and you expect me to miss precious time talking in the middle of this freaking road? I maybe an alien Maria, but I'm not an ass!"

"Whatever Spaceboy. But from my current point of view, you've got one sexy … OUCH!"

"Stop or I might christen my bike right here with you and shock the hell of the next car that drives by."

"As I was saying, you have one sexy…. MICHAEL! This seat is hot!"

**xox**

**Ten :**

**M**aria lowered the towel she was using to dry Michael's hair, only to find him staring at her.

"What?" She hesitated.

Gently placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her to stand between his outstretched legs. Maria discarded the towel beside him and laid her hands on his bare chest.

"I can't imagine how much I would miss you doing this for me, if I had left you."

"Drying your hair?" She fingered his hair, testing to see if it's dry enough and also just loving the feel of it through her fingers.

"Yeah."

"I'm your personal hair genie, is that it?" She pouted and he leaned his head down to kiss her lips.

His intention for a brief kiss ended when she moaned and he gathered her closer. The kiss went on to a more intimate and heated level when they heard a cough from next door. They broke their kiss but still had their arms around one another.

After listening and making sure that everything was alright, Michael leaned down to latched on to her neck. Maria closed her eyes at the pleasurable sensation but forced herself to push his chest gently.

"What's wrong?" He cupped her face and frowned.

"Nothing," she kissed his chin. "But we need to talk."

"Now?" His voice hitched.

"Michael, please?" He nodded and she pulled him into the bedroom. She pulled his towel that was around his hips and motioned him to get into bed. He smirked and pointed at the towel that she had wrapped around her naked body. Giggling, she discarded it and laid both towels over two chairs before snuggling into his ready arms.

"Ok. Talk on." He squeezed her.

"Why did you come back?" She intertwined their fingers.

"I came back for what's mine, Maria. You."

"You came back for me?"

"Yeah. I couldn't leave you."

"I didn't want you to leave. But Micheal? This is the second time you came back for me."

"Like I said, I could never leave you." He placed a kiss on her nose and her palm.

"But I …"

"Left me?"

"Yes."

"You are here now." He positioned her to lie on him to look into her eyes.

"Can you ever forgive me for hurting you?"

"Did you forgive me for all the times that I hurt you?"

"Always." She traced his hairline.

"I was hurt, Maria. But the minute when I said we should all go separately and those who are not targeted should stay; I knew then that you never wanted to hurt me. Though I forgave you sometime back, your reaction was the eye opener."

"Why?"

"If only you could see the look you threw my way. I could have just left you but I couldn't. I love you too much to leave you and you. You love me too much to let me leave without you."

"We can't be without each other Michael. We both know that. I love you." She leaned down to place a kiss on his chest and laid her head on it.

"I love you too, Maria." He ran his hand down her spine in a soothing gesture.

"Baby?"

"What is it my Maria Girl?"

"Did you ever regret not going home?"

"I am home. you."

"I meant your home planet. Antar. Did you ever regret it?"

He captured her chin and coaxed her to look at him. "You knew why I stayed."

"I was keeping you here." Her eyes were brimmed with unshed tears.

"Hey." He shook his head. "I want to be here. With you. You were not keeping me here. I was keeping you."

"But…"

"No buts." He wiped her tears away. "I choose to stay. Even if I had left I would find a way to get back to you."

"I would have gone crazy from missing you." She smiled at last.

"True. But you would probably miss me for about two weeks. Then you'd get angry and start to harass Kyle to vamp up the Jetta into a spaceship so that you can score the universe and drag my sorry ass back here."

"You making fun of me, Spaceboy? Coz I'd me happy to kick your ass out of this bed." Her eyes suddenly blazed with mischief.

"Maria, you know I'm kidding. No way can Kyle vamp up the Jetta into a spaceship. Hey quit pushing!"

"You think I'll only miss you for two weeks?"

"Maria!"

"Two weeks? How could you?"

"Baby, I know you'll miss me forever." He pulled her hand and placed little kisses on her fingers.

"Good answer."

"I'm missing you now."

"Come back in here you big Baby."

He climbed back into bed and wrapped her in his arms once again.

"You think they are okay?"

"Max, Liz and Isabel?" He asked while playing with her hair.

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Isabel walked into my dream last night."

"Was I there?"

"Yeah."

"Was I naked?" She scrambled on to his chest.

"What? No!" He answered surprised. "We were at the Prom."

"Yeah. But was I naked?"

"No."

"You didn't dream me naked?"

"Maria!"

"Alright." She rested her chin on her stacked fingers. "What did she say?"

"They'll meet us as planned. They are fine. And she wondered why the hell I was dreaming of the Prom."

"Why were you?"

"How should I know! I don't control my dreams."

"So it's not your fault that you don't dream me naked."

"Maria…."

"Just taunting you, Commander Dear. OUCH! Michael that hurts!"

"Wanna me kiss it better?" His hands traveled down her back to cup her butt.

"Hmmm…Never thought you are a butt kisser, Spaceboy." She had no warning when he started tickling her sides. "MICHAEL! Stop! Stop! MICHAEL!"

"Taunting me are you?"

"Baby please." Maria begged while trying to push his hands away.

He rolled over and trapped her under him. He looked down at her flushed face and his heart melted seeing her brushing her tears away. Tears from laughing, not from crying. "You ready to stop talking? I think it's safe now to…"

"How do you know?"

"I can hear Kyle snoring."

She kept quiet to hear their friend's muffled slumber from next door.

"Are you okay that he is travelling with us?"

"Cool. Don't tell him I said this, but he is a good guy. I can understand why he rather be with us. Can you imagine travelling with your ex and the guy who she dumped you for? But I can't get over the fact that his grandfather left him a Harley."

Maria tapped his nose. "Hey. I love our bike more." She was rewarded with a kiss. She then added, "He was almost my step-brother."

"Hey, you never know. Maybe your Mom and his Dad may decide to hook up again one day?"

"Ugh Michael, don't remind me of the time I caught them in the pantry."

"Need something else to think about?"

"What about Kyle?"

"You want to talk about Kyle?"

"That's not what I meant. If we can hear him snoring, wouldn't he hear us..er…you know?"

"They guy is sleeping. Only an explosion will wake his up."

"But we always 'explode'. You are very noisy Spaceboy."

"Me? You were the one who screamed till someone called the Sheriff!"

"Uuugghhh! I don't think I'm gonna miss remembering that." She groaned. "That man was almost my step-father."

"That's ok Honey. How about if I put up a sound-proof shield to contain our..er.. explosion?"

"You can do that?"

"If I say I was kidding will you kick my ass off this bed? Again."

"And miss making you pay for taunting me? No way Spaceboy."

"You gonna stop talking?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

**THE END**

**Taa-daaa! I hope you had fun reading that. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
